LUNA's Control
~ Eevee! Evolving! Finally! ~ Link: http://andidarkwolf.deviantart.com/art/LUNA-s-Control-205107307 LUNA's Control WhY dO YoU CoNtRoL mE? ................................................................ "Finally my Eevee is evolving!!!" I glued my eyes to my screen as I watched my level 52 Eevee,Luna transform into Umbreon. " Its been along time of training and fin-" "Shut up!". That was how my mom responded to my excitement but I disregarded her. The animation stopped and I prepared to boot him up with new moves. As I pressed the items menu in my White version a text box appeared and said " Is this why you got me?". I froze to register what i just read before clicking A. The text continued: "Am I just a tool?" "Do I just work for you?" "I should be me" "IM ME!!!" I couldn't understand why this was happening. The last bit of text startled me as it was written in large red text. I tried to stop the text from flowing by mashing A but my attempts failed one after other. The text continued: "WHY?" "WHY ME" Luna sounded desperate and a chill of fear ran down my spine. But its just a game right? Nothing like this should happen. Being a Creepypasta hunter, I continued on until the text stopped and I had control of the game again. Clicking my Pokemon, I noticed my new Umbreon had red eyes and rings...Wait Umbreons have yellow rings and shinies have blue...they don't have red...I also noted all my Pokemon including my level 80 Kyurem, were all at 1hp and poisoned even though I just healed them. Mashing the A button to check his stats, he was some how level 99 with the move Shadow Claw(which is impossible for his learn set), Shadow Ball, Bite and Brutal Scratch- "Wait, that doesn't exist" I pondered as I was forced out of the summary screen. "What? I didn't press B..." I saw my character in front of Luna's over-world sprite, and Luna, oddly enough looked mad almost psychotic. I shuddered as a text box appeared with the following: "WhY dO YoU CoNtRoL mE?" "Kyurem has died" "IM ME" "Zekrom has died" "YoU DoNt CoNtRoL wHo I aM!!!" "Landrous has died" I froze as the text flashed by as my pokemon were killed off. A battle ensued and I was facing Luna, now level 666, knowing what it means, with blood around his paws. I felt a tear run down as I watched my weakened Samarott, Lazu, be defeated in a single shot. "Lazu has died!" "WHAT?!?!?!?! POKEMON DON'T DIE!!!" I shouted now in tears. "Luna forced out Volcarona!". Volcarona was my last pokemon and now no match for Luna. I could do nothing but watch... then a text bubble appeared "LUNA: Does this hurt you?" A yes/no option popped up and I rapidly mashed "yes" "LUNA: I see...I wish you could know" Luna used Bite on Volcarona causing it to die too. "LUNA: YOUR NEXT" Now getting to scared, I shut off my DS. I sunk down in my seat and wiped my tears away. ........................................................... Two weeks later I booted up that cursed cartridge and hoped that my pokemon were okay. Everything looked normal as I looked through my pokemon. "Oh my gosh I'm glad that's finally over." Entering the grass, a battled ensued... It was a level 666 Umbreon named Luna. A text box appeared: "LUNA: Welcome Back Andrea, Ready for more? Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Pokepasta Category:Horror Category:Haunted Pokemon